


Broken Bond

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus share a special bond, but when the war is at its peak, one choice will break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bond

The war had been going on for as long as they could remember and they had only been apart of it for four extremely long and trying years. Especially now that their friends were the prime targets of the death eaters and Voldemort himself. 

The light in the room was dim and stale smoke hung in the air as Sirius sat at the table in their dingy flat reading the latest letter from James. “They’ve moved again,” he began to say as he looked through the letter and quoted it, “ to an undisclosed location and they want me to be secret keeper.” 

Remus watched his friends pained face from the doorway. Being secret keeper meant that things were worse than they realized and it came with great risk. Something Remus knew that Sirius would do in a heartbeat, but he couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to him. 

Sirius stood up from the table, pushed his chair in lazily and walked over to where Remus was leaning up against the wall. 

“It will be okay Remus.” Sirius tried to reassure him as he looked him hard in the eye.

Remus knew that everything would be just as Sirius said, but he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that lingered deep inside of him.

“But,” he began to say as Sirius cupped Remus’ face in his callused hands and kissed his lips. 

When they pulled apart, Remus’ face was forlorn and all Sirius could see was the haunted shadow of the young boy he had met on the Hogwarts Express that hid a dark secret from his new found friends. 

Sirius sighed and leaned his head forwards to that their foreheads were touching. “When we get through this war Moony, we won’t have to hide anymore.”

Remus smiled softly, but for some reason he knew that things were going to change and it wasn’t going to benefit either of them.

Remus leaned in closer and initiated the kiss with Sirius. As they pulled apart slowly, Sirius sighed more heavily than he had done before. “I have to go.”

He pulled himself away and walked as quickly as he could to the door as Remus watched from the door frame. His arms were folded and his eyes were misted with tears threatening to spill over as the door closed behind Sirius with a deafening finality. 

Remus walked to the couch and sat down. The full moon had been only four days ago and he was still exhausted from its effects. As he sat there anxiously thinking about Sirius, James, Lily, the Order and all of the wizarding world, he slowly fell asleep.   
The moon hung high in the sky as it cast down its waining light onto the ground of Hogwarts. Sirius had been walking briskly up the path to the castle to meet with his friends and with Dumbledore. 

When his feet had finally lead him to the Headmaster’s office, he couldn’t suppress the large grin that escaped his haughty, scarred features. There in front of him had been three faces he hadn’t seen since the beginning of August. James greeted him with a brotherly hug and asked, “How’s Remus?”

“Tired from the full moon, but other than that, he’s alright.” Sirius replied as Lily walked towards him with a now toddling Harry.

“It’s good to see you Sirius!” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him in a large hug.

“It’s good to see you all too!” He replied back as he broke free of Lily’s hug and knelt down to his Godson Harry. 

Sirius ruffled Harry’s black hair which stuck up in all different directions. “My golly James, it’s exactly like yours!” 

Lily and James both chuckled as Harry smiled up at the three of them. 

“Ah Sirius, you’re here.” A calm voice said behind them as they all turned around to see Albus Dumbledore gliding towards them. His facial expression was completely unreadable and not like the Albus that they’ve come to know from the Order. He gestured to the seats in front of his desk and asked, “Shall we begin?”

They all nodded and each took a seat. Lily had Harry in her lap who was intently watching their old headmaster as he sat down to face them. 

“As you know, we have to move Lily, James and Harry again Sirius, but this time I want to take it to another level of security and protection.” He began as though he were reading someone an interesting article out of Transfiguration Today. “The Fidelius Charm will allow you, James and Lily the opportunity to be the only ones to know the location in which they are being hidden in. I am sure,” he said as he looked back and forth between James and Sirius. “The risks are not in your favor Sirius.”

“How do you mean?” Sirius questioned leaning forward in his chair.

“Since the death eaters know of your friendship, you will be the prime target from here on out, especially since they won’t be able to find James, Lily and Harry.” He explained.

“I completely understand and I am willing to do anything for them, even if that means the risk to my life is greater.” Sirius simply responded.

“So it’s settled then.” Dumbledore said to the four of them at large and they all stood up.

“Where is the safe house?” Sirius asked before they moved towards the door.

“A lovely little village called Godric’s Hollow. It is well blended with muggles so their cover won’t be blown.” Dumbledore said as he then gestured towards the exit.

They all made their way quietly to the door. A trend that Sirius had noticed going on a lot lately. Not many people wanted to talk the closer they got to a door because they knew that stepping across the threshold meant stepping back into the bloodshed of the war.

“Good evening and be safe!” Dumbledore bid to them as he watched them spiral away from him down the stairs. 

“And to you!” They said in unison, their voices echoing off the stone walls.

James, Lily, Harry and Sirius continued to walk through the castle each of them lost in their own thoughts. Sirius couldn’t help but picture the sad look on Remus’ face when he left and in pained him. As they exited the castle through the large, oak front doors. Once they got into the courtyard they halted. 

James looked around apprehensively. “I guess here is better than anywhere else could possibly be.” 

“Wait!” Sirius said with alarm and a manic expression. “Look James, I really want to do this, but I have a better idea! One that will fool even Voldemort himself!”

James looked curiously at Sirius, but Lily was annoyed. 

“You just told Dumbledore you would do this Sirius and now you want out of it? And how do you know that any scheme you come up with will fool the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen?” She questioned him angrily. 

Sirius held his hands up to his chest to protect himself. “Whoa, Lily! Hold on and just hear me out… please?”

James and Lily exchanged glances and simultaneously looked back at Sirius. 

“Let’s face it, out of the three of us, the Death Eaters are going to expect me and that is perfectly fine, I will do what I have to do when it comes to them, but what if you used Peter as your Secret Keeper? No one will suspect him, he has the perfect cover!” Sirius blurted out.

James looked at Lily. “He does have a point Lily.” He calmly replied.

Lily stood there thinking for a moment before adding her thoughts, “Alright.”

“Brilliant!” Sirius announced and clapped his hands together. “I will meet you here in about ten minutes with Peter.”

“What if he isn’t home?” Lily questioned.

“Then I guess we call for him using a patronus?” James suggested. 

Sirius nodded. “I’ve got it.”

He raised his wand and effortlessly cast a Patronus Charm. The silvery dog ran playfully around and Harry clapped and cheered. Sirius spoke clearly and softly and less than a moment later, the dog had disappeared. 

After about twenty or so minutes, they could see the outline of their friend Peter in the distance as he made his way towards the castle. 

As he approached them, he had the same look of apprehension on his face as James had had when they entered the courtyard. 

“What’s going on? Is everyone okay? Where’s Remus?” Peter asked nervously as he looked at each of their faces for a slight hint or trace of something being off or wrong.

“Everyone is okay, Remus is at home and James and Lily here need your help.” Sirius answered trying to calm his friend of his fears.

“Me? With what?” He questioned.

“Yes you!” James said as he clapped Peter on the back. “We need you to be our Secret Keeper.”

“Will you be?” Lily asked Peter as he looked at her bright green eyes and the toddler she held in her arms. “Please?”

“I-I-I s-s-suppose I could, yes.” Peter replied back with some hesitation. 

“Great!” Sirius barked and clapped his hands together once again. “I will leave you to it then.”

He walked over to James and Lily and gave them each a hug. Then he looked into Harry’s eyes and stroked his cheek. “I will see you little one after this horrible war is over.” With one last look at Lily and James, Sirius walked into the darkness leaving them behind with Peter.

When he arrived back at the flat, Remus was still there asleep on the sofa, so he crashed in his room. The night had been long and Sirius was too exhausted to think straight.   
Twelve hours later, Sirius awoke to a patronus in his room alerting him that something was wrong, but he was completely incoherent to what it was trying to say, that is until he heard the names James and Lily.

He leapt up out of bed and ran as quickly as he could to the living room to find that Remus wasn’t there. “He must have gone to headquarters!” Sirius shouted as he rummaged around the flat.

When he entered the kitchen, there on the table had been a note from Remus. 

“Check on James and Lily!”

Sirius had a sinking feeling slide into his stomach as he bolted out the door. He knew as he jumped on his motorbike that his life would never be the same.


End file.
